


Hero To The Rescue

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rescue, Turtlecest, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a feeling that Mikey is in trouble and goes to rescue him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



There were few things in this world that could get under Leo’s skin and irritate the living daylights out of Leo. Raph was a master at it but he wasn’t the only one at finding those buttons to push. Mikey had picked up that skill far better than Leo would have ever thought possible or liked.

Right now the youngest of the four had insisted that he could go and pick up the pizzas that they had ordered for dinner all by himself. While Leo knew that his younger mate was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, especially on such a short trip, it irked Leo that Mikey was somewhere that he couldn’t protect him.

Mikey had been gone for half an hour already and while that wasn’t an unreasonable amount of time to be gone but Leo couldn’t stop the churning in his gut. It felt like something wasn’t right and while he didn’t want to insult Mikey by implying that he thought the youngest couldn’t protect himself, Leo would rather Mikey be annoyed with him than to risk losing his mate completely.

Leo might have chosen to just call his mate to check on him except for the fact that Mikey had broken his phone while trying to take a picture of himself skateboarding and it wasn’t fixed yet and so had left the lair without a shellcell.

Standing up, Leo tightened his mask around his face and clipped his swords behind his belt and headed for the entrance into the sewers. The way may be more smelly than going up onto the rooftops but it was faster and the feeling inside of him was growing. Fast was what he needed right now.

What started out as a fast walk turned into a jog before transforming into an all out sprint. Mikey was in danger and he knew it and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to save his mate. If anyone had dared to lay so much as one finger on Mikey than they would face his full wrath and wish that they had never been born.

In minutes which felt more like eons to the young leader Leo finally reached the ladder leading up to the manhole that was closest to the pizzeria that they always ordered from. The icy feel of the rungs under his hands were barely a blip on Leo’s radar as he climbed the ladder for all he was worth.

As Leo began to shove the cover of metal out of his way so that he could finally walk on the streets above and get to his mate he had to physically stop himself and himself that he still needed to take care that no human saw him. He wouldn’t do Mikey any good if he was seen and captured.

Slowing down, Leo inched the manhole cover up and took a careful look around the deserted alleyway and made sure that there was absolutely no sign of life before easing his way out. Nothing moved and Leo stuck to the shadows as he crept closer to the doorway where Mikey would have picked up the order and left the money.

Placing one hand palm down on the doorstep Leo felt the tiniest hint of residual warmth that would have been left behind from the pizza boxes waiting to be picked up. Seeing that the money that Mikey would have left behind was already gone Leo knew that his brother had already come and gone but it hadn’t been too long ago. He still had a chance of finding Mikey before whatever bad thing that was happening got even worse.

Since he hadn’t seen Mikey anywhere in the sewers on his rush here, Leo knew that his brother must have taken to the roofs to run and jump across on his way home. If that was the way that Mikey had gone than that was the way that Leo would follow. There was nowhere that Mikey could go that Leo would not follow.

Running, jumping, and leaping, Leo took off on the most likely path that Mikey would have taken since he had no way to track his lover. After travelling just a few blocks Leo’s ears picked up the sound of yelling up ahead. The one sound was enough to kick Leo’s legs into over drive. Those yells weren’t the sound of some human being mugged but those distinctive high pitched screeches that only Mikey could make.

Three more rooftops and one large storage shed later Leo came face to face with the enemy that had dared to try and attack his mate. Skidding to a halt Leo could help but just stand and stare at the battle going on in front of him.

With one hand clutching the pizza boxes tightly to his plastron, the nunchuck wielding ninja waved his other arm above his head trying to drive away the pigeons that were dive bombing him to try and get to the warm bread inside of the boxes. If Leo hadn’t noticed the scratches and peck marks that littered Mikey’s arms than Leo might almost have found the situation amusing. As it was though, he hadn’t come all this way so far to see his mate be hurt any longer.

Sliding his katanas from their sheaths with hardly a whisper they flew through the air at their owner’s bidding. Bird feathers dropped to the ground and in no time at all the pigeons were flying away to avoid the sharp blades taking anything more from them.

“Are you okay Mikey,” Leo asked as he returned the weapons to the sheaths on his back and reach out to examine the damage done to his younger brother. “Let me see your arms.”

Mikey dutifully held out the requested appendage and looked up into the sky where the birds had flown off. “They just came out of nowhere dude. It’s like they could smell the delicious pizza a mile away and wanted to take it all for themselves.”

Leo carefully examined both of Mikey’s arms in turn and found to his relief that all of the wounds were superficial though they would need to be washed and cleaned properly to prevent any kind of infection.

“You should be okay now but we should head back to the lair all the same. Why don’t we take the sewer tunnels? No birds to attack you down there,” Leo suggested.

“Why should I be afraid of them now? You’re here to protect me,” Mikey said confidently as he wrapped his free arm around Leo’s shoulders. “My hero.”

Leo smirked in response to Mikey’s dramatic flourish but reached out for his mate’s waist and pulled him close all the same.

“And what should your hero get in return for saving you?” growled Leo in a low and possessive tone.

“Oh I can certainly think of a few rewards,” Mikey whispered before tipping his head up and placing a soft kiss on Leo’s lips.

If the two of them got home later than originally planned for the dinner run with more than slightly squished and cold pizzas, neither of them really cared all too much. It was worth saving a loved one from certain doom and being rewarded for such heroic efforts.


End file.
